Reaching for the SKY
by doublehorndemon
Summary: its been 10 years since the lucy incident. Isn't it odd how history had that nasty habit of repeating itself…but even when its worse….
1. intro

**Intro…**

"Hello...who's there?" a boy says as he looks to the ground. He is then frozen by a jolt of adrenaline that kicked in as soon as he saw a bloody limb torn from its body just lying there on the ground. "What…have you done? Why are you doing this!". He then hears an odd sound, as if water was being thrown at a wall. Then he hears a blade fall to the ground and then the sounds of scampering feet. He progressed to the other room only to be greeted by a bloody mess of a corpse with its throat slit open. "WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?". Suddenly the boy wakes from his nightmare gasping for breath. "Huh….oh it was just another nightmare."


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1….**

A boy begins to walk to a town bakery. "Look at that kid. His clothes are ripped and disgusting." A woman whispers behind him as he walks by. "Yeah and his mutt is on a piece of rope." another whispers to the first woman. The boy's dog begins the growl at the negative comments. "It's alright Rika, they just don't understand…" he frowns then looks to the ground in shame. "They never will."

He then walks into the town bakery. A small bells rings as he enters. A woman behind the counter smiles "Hello Hakudo, what can I help you with today?". "Just the same please Mrs. Kotaka." The boy that we now know as Hakudo says. "Ill be right back then." Mrs. Kotaka says with a warm smile. She then leaves to the back of the bakery to grab the leftovers of the days work. She arranges what she can find into a brown paper bag and hands it to Hakudo. "There you are sweetie." She says warmly with a bright smile. "Thank you very much Mrs. Kotaka." Hakudo says while bowing to her. "Well I must be going now it's getting a bit late." He says while starting off. "Alright well just say hello to your family for me." Mrs. Kotaka says. Hakudo freezes for a second and begins to feel a tear build in the corner of his eye. "Yeah…alright ill make sure to do so." He says with a slight sound of nervousness in his voice. He then leaves out the bakery door.

Hakudo then begins to walk back to his "home". "Looks like we got a lot of leftovers today huh Rika?" he asks his small charcoal colored dog. _Bark! _She replies with excitement. "Here you go." He says as he hands her a piece of a whole bread loaf that they were lucky to receive. "Ok the rest will be for home." " Hey street rat!" says a boy just a bit bigger then Hakudo. "Me?" Hakudo says while pointing at himself. "Yeah you, you're they only rat around here aren't ya?" The other boy says. "Look, I don't like trash like you in my town. Just sitting around all day begging for food or money…it makes me sick." The bigger boy says. "I don't do that I just keep to myself sir." Hakudo replies. 'Oh yeah? Then what's that?" the boy says while approaching Hakudo. As the boy was coming closer, Hakudo could see two other boys come forward as well. The boy was now at arms reach and Hakudo was a bit scared. "Oh this? I got this at….!" He is cut off by a hard blow to the jaw that sends him to the ground also making him drop his bag of food and his dogs leash. "As I thought, you begged for these didn't you?" the boy asks. "No…I swear I just….!" He is cut off again by a hard kick to his ribs. "Your trash." The boys states to Hakudo. Those words echoed in his head as he remembered something he didn't want to. "Please stop, I didn't mean to anger you." Hakudo says while holding his sides in pain. "Ay boss what should we do about his mutt?" one of the boy's goons asks while grabbing Rika by her scruff. The boy begins to chuckle "Lets see how much this dog can take." He says while taking the dog from his goon and holds her like he's going to kick her into the air. "NO! Not her! Beat me! Just leave my dog alone please!" Hakudo shouts at the boy. Suddenly the sound of a siren is heard. "Hey what's going on over there ?" A police officer calls out. "Ah hell! C'mon boys we gotta go!" the boy says while dropping Rika to the ground. All the boys run down a street then take a turn and are gone from sight. The police officer runs to Hakudo who begins to rise off the ground. "Are you alright?" the officer asked him. "yeah, I'm alright." Hakudo says while going to grab Rika's leash off the ground with a limp.


End file.
